the gang goes to hogwarts
by AnarchAngel
Summary: a story where many characters go to hogwarts,my first fanfic tell me what u think!
1. Chapter 1

1 letters Percy Jackson was nervous something big happened,He'd gotten a letter to a school with a ridicoulous name,the word kept echoing in his mind,the weirdest name. Especially a school. The school was called Hogwarts,and the name of the headmaster was especially old fashioned, He'd never seen a person with a name like that,yet the name seemed familiar,along with the school. The name of the Headmaster was Albus Severus.  
>Then he realized,a long time ago he had to write a book report for each Harry Potter book (he did a report on each one),but his teacher was a great teacher and let him listen to the books on his ipod. He had read the books in 4th grade,so he didn't remeber them,later he got expelled for putting a dead frog in the teacher's lunch box but as most people who read the series,he assumed it was fictional so didn't think of it much.<br>But then Clarisse snatched it. "Ha! i gotcha ,ya dork!" she yelled. He attempte to get it but then Tyson came around the corner and yelled "Stop bullying percy!".He threw her into the lake,but snatched the letter back before he did. "Hey I got a lettter just like this! he Clarrisse climbed out she yelled "I got one too!". Annabeth and Grover came around the corner and yelled at the same time "I got a letter just like this one",then Grover yelled "jinx". "Hey seaweed brain we were looking for you!"  
>So there hoped you liked my story,if i get at least 5 reviews i will update.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

ok my second chapter is ready i would like 2 thank Percy Jackson the awesome and color me stupidx for reviews 2 Chiron's reaction Well as you may see Chiron was NOT impressed! He had gone to Hogwarts,and had a long rivalry with Lucius Malfoy. Lucius called him names like "Horse Boy" so he said to the campers, "If you go to Hogwarts you will leave the protection of Camp Half Blood,and this "Albus Severus" (he said it like it was a bad word) can take care of you so go if you want! So many campers decided not to go but Percy,Annabeth,Grover,Clarrise,and Tyson decided to go.  
>Nico gave Percy a charm of the undead. It could shield him from monsters,but it would only work three times. Also Thalia gave each kid going a "Lightning Sword". The Lightning Sword had a powerful attack,so they each packed them. The final item recieved was from the Aphrodite cabin. They all gave them some hypnotizing necklaces that were "so glamorous that it would hypnotize monsters" nobody packed that!<p>i know you guys wanted longer chapters! and i hope my grammar pleased you guys. so long for now! <p>


	3. Chapter 3

3 introduction 2 hogwarts thx 4 ur reviews Leo Valdez is so hot i agree with ur opinion for ur info i will take your opinion about longer chapters and work on this story hoping it will be longer

Percy and company would go to Hogwarts the next day. One day a giant came to camp. Chiron ordered campers to evacuate! Then Percy drew Riptide. The giant said,"I'm not here to harm you". Then Percy realized that this giant was Hadgrid,thinking about Harry Potter. "I am here to take you guys shopping for Hogwarts". Then some girls from the Aphrodite cabin came and talked about how they love shopping. "We're going with you" they said and packed quickly. "Okay, the more the merrier!" Hadgrid bellowed. Then everyone wanted to come. Some people came from Camp Jupiter with great news and questions. Hadgrid brought all of them to Diagon Ally and the went shopping.  
>Some daughters of Aphrodite complained that Hadgrid hadn't given them enough money. Hadgrid called them spoiled brats,along with some other words that would change the rating of this story. Then Aphrodite appeared to Hadgrid and the had a cussing contest. Meanwhile Percy and co were finding robes. After they were done they went out and Aphrodite and Hadgrid were still having they're little contest. After Aphrodite won with a word no one had heard,Albus Severus came out. Hadgrid no cursing,and who are... you?,Albus asked,drooling over Aphrodite.<br>Then Hephastus appeared and called him a son of a female dog. Then Albus said "Have i seen you before?  
>I REQUIRE 10 MORE REVIEWS 4 THIS STORY WE R AT 8,I WANT 18 TELL YOUR READERS,AND EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMMOROW!<br> 


	4. Chapter 4

No I don't, said Albus. By the way,you free for dinner tonight? he asked Aphrodite. NO! said Aphrodite. Albus cried. Ta-Ta said Aphrodite. Percy was freaked out. "So you guys ready to tour Hogwarts", asked Hadgrid. Yeah! said Clarisse, I can't wait to kill some people. "No killing!" yelled Hadgrid. "But you could join the dueling club." Awesome" said Clarisse. Then a kid walked up to them, Hey,you look like first years! said a little boy. "My name's Vladmir!,Vladmir Malfoy". "A son of Draco' Eh?" said Hadgrid.  
>"Oh no you're that weirdo dad told me about." Then Percy stood up for Hadgrid. "Hadgrid is a nice man! he said. "He bought me all this school supplies that will be needed to attend this awesome school, He has even told me stories about a hero named Harry,Harry Potter"<br>Then a mysterious stranger walked in a man who had glasses and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. 


End file.
